


The Perfect Date

by fruityloops



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 3kims roommies, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Hyunjin & Kim Lip are cousins, both are in love with each other, but they don’t realize it yet, just pure fluff, just soft, they’re soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityloops/pseuds/fruityloops
Summary: Sooyoung wanted to go out, but the rain said no. Jiwoo woke up late.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 61





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. I’ve never written anything before. I was supposed to delete it from my notes app but i think it’s kinda cute so I posted it. It’s almost 6AM where I’m from. not a wink of sleep. I hope you guys enjoy it! English isn’t my 1st language so I apologize for any mistakes anyway we luv soft ch*uves

Sooyoung knocks on a darkly colored wooden door. Did she get the address right? She eyes her shoes, remembering that she walked to get here (ignoring the part where she ran because of the sudden outpour of the rain) and tried to catch her breath. She doesn’t know why she just let out a breath so big, but she thinks it’s caused by the running (not because she’s very nervous for this date she’ll have with her crush). 

The door opens after a series of muffled sounds; footsteps getting closer, a faint snicker, and a low curse (oh shit), then footsteps getting further- leaving Sooyoung confused. The door opened suddenly, and Sooyoung wasn’t really expecting someone else to open the doors. (She doesn’t know why their apartment has double doors for a front door.)

The girl held one door slightly open, eyeing Sooyoung quickly as if ticking off a mental list in her head from the top of her head to her shoes. “It’s her!” she calls from the door to her roommate/s? (Sooyoung’s not sure), closing the door slightly. She whipped her head back to Sooyoung’s direction, the said girl feeling nervous because there are other people in the apartment? Why haven’t she thought of that she asks herself, and gave Sooyoung a small smile. “Come in.” she opens one of the doors a little bigger, her head cocking slightly to gesture Sooyoung inside.

She rubs her shoes on the medium-sized yet cute red welcoming rug that they had near the door. “Jiwoo unnie will be out in just a second. She’s getting her hamster.” the other girl said as she closed the front door and left her to go up the stairs.

A hamster? Sooyoung thought. What is she gonna do with a hamster? Did they allow pets in this complex? The hamster.. is gonna join our date? Does it eat sushi? Her train of thoughts(questions) were interrupted by the same voice from earlier. “You can put your coat on that rack if you want to.” and continues to the top of the stairs. She sees Jiwoo coming out of a door as she turns around after placing her coat, the said girl giving her a sheepish grin which Sooyoung responds with a soft smile.

Jiwoo went closer to where she was standing, and just like any other day that they meet, she dusts off Sooyoung’s shirt. “That was my roommate, Hyunjin. Don’t worry about her.” she says, still dusting Sooyoung’s shirt (and her adoring every second of it) “they promised not to come out until we’re about 3/4ths done with our date.”

Jiwoo isn’t Sooyoung’s height, so Sooyoung naturally has to tilt her head a bit down to look at the other girl. It seems that her shirt was incredibly dusty today because Jiwoo’s taking a long time to finish (or she’s just doing that to avoid Sooyoung’s soft gaze on her all this time). 

Jiwoo’s doesn’t have a phobia to dust, she’s just nervous. It’s not like she’s going on her first date with her biggest crush or anything. Sooyoung, her best friend, whom she thought was incredibly unavailable for her. Sooyoung, who went out to a few dates (not that Jiwoo’s taking note) but never went to second dates with them because as her best friend says nonchalantly, “I just went for free food and drinks, Jiwoo. Besides, I always tell them that I don’t do second dates.”. Of course she’s nervous. She’s too nervous, she’s feeling faux sick. But she’s feeling better now. Now that she’s dusting off Sooyoung’s shirt. (she’s not a neat freak, she swears)

The said girl seems to notice Jiwoo’s dusting not stopping anytime soon (and Jiwoo’s eyes not looking at her back), so she slowly holds both of her hands to make her stop. And that seemed to work, because Jiwoo’s brain is now short circuiting. Sooyoung chuckles and brought their bodies closer into a hug. Jiwoo has her eyes closed the moment Sooyoung had her hands around her back, and returned the hug by placing her own hand around the taller girl’s waist.

“Are you ok?” Sooyoung asks gently. “Was my shirt that dusty?” she jokingly said as they ended their hug. A door from upstairs was heard closing which made Jiwoo looked behind her back and quickly looked back to her date and giggles to herself. She brings Sooyoung to their living room, Sooyoung looking around this magnificent apartment. Semi modern themed, closely minimalistic, but with rich colors. Large windows, and a pretty view that’s brought in by the rain. She hears Jiwoo saying that she’s fine as Sooyoung spots 3 doors upstairs. Her date gestures her to sit on the couch.

It’s a little past 5 in the afternoon, and their date was supposed to be at 6. When Sooyoung checked the weather app on her phone (she was supposed to take Jiwoo bike riding along the riverside park after eating in their favorite street food stall) and saw that there was 80% chance of light rain, she just can’t risk it. So she offered to move it a bit earlier and she’ll just bring takeaways for their date and maybe play games or drink some cheap wine afterwards. Jiwoo happily accepts, although she read Sooyoung’s message a little late (she just woke up an hour before Sooyoung arrived).

Sooyoung can’t say she dressed up a lot for this date, she just wore what she usually wears when she goes to class and meet Jiwoo. But Jiwoo can be classified as overdressed in her own home, as she’s wearing her casual outfit for school, hoodie and some jeans, the only difference is her cute house slippers with socks, which Sooyoung complimented cheekily.

The shorter girl let out a laugh that shows she’s embarrassed. “Hey, my slippers are the only thing that’s making me feel like I’m at home at the moment. I’m nervous as fuck now, Soo.” she says the last part quietly. The other girl looks at her (has looked at her ever since Jiwoo stepped out of that door right there) and laughs to what her date just said. “God, Jiwoo. Me too.” she chuckles lightly. “It’s weird because I’ve been in your place before and we’ve been hanging out a lot even before this. I think I just want this date to be perfect, it’s my first with you.”

Sooyoung gets their takeaways out of the packaging, she brought japanese food because it seemed that every time her and Jiwoo ate japanese food, the younger girl would always be in a good mood for the rest of the day. “You’ve been here when you were drunk, let’s set that straight cutie.” Jiwoo says as she eyes the food that’s being uncovered before her. “You probably don’t even remember anything about this place. You even left when you were still wobbling.” 

She laughs as she remembered that time Jiwoo went to pick her up from a bar near her place. It was a celebration because Sooyoung’s dance team won 3rd place. It’s better than nothing, her team captain said. “Also, it’s our first time competing. Loosen up guys! I’m proud of you all for all your efforts. Next time we’re going to bag that 1st, though.” She drank a little too much that night, because she knows she can handle her alcohol well. But just that moment, maybe it was the feeling of pride and happiness from winning that intoxicated her mind which led to her own intoxication. Jiwoo hurried by, as Sooyoung was starting to text her messages she couldn’t understand. (She was just texting her a bunch of red heart emojis, sometimes mixed with purple and orange possibly by keyboard smash) So she called Sooyoung. When she heard on the other line that she’s almost picking a fight with someone else, she decided to quickly escort Sooyoung out of that place.

Both of them ate beside each other, as Jiwoo had requested. (“Are we sitting across each other or beside each other?” “Sit beside me.” “Okay.”) Two are now on the floor, eating on Jiwoo’s red coffee table, sharing a fruit shake that Jiwoo liked (Sooyoung ordered a large). 

They weren’t eating in total silence, they talked about a lot of things— 

The new show Sooyoung watched last night that she managed to watch 6 episodes out of 10 (“Did you even sleep? Or go to class earlier?” “Jiwoo it’s Sunday today.”),

A certain hamster that Jiwoo allegedly has(? or had?) (“Oh, um, yeah, that hamster was like, so cool by the way.” “Was?”),

Who Jiwoo’s roommates are (“You know Junguen, my best friend.” “Yup. Jungeun you’re here?” Sooyoung calls out to Jungeun, facing those three doors. “She probably has her airpods on, forget it. And you met the other one which is Jungeun’s cousin, Hyunjin. ” “She told me about your hamster.”),

Jiwoo’s apartment (“We moved here just recently, actually. You knew about Jungeun and I rooming together at the school dorms.” Sooyoung nods. “So when Hyunjinnie decided to study at the same uni, we moved in with her. It’s her mom’s place, by the way. Isn’t it neat? And we get to pay the same as the school dorms, so.” “You’re a lucky one, Jiwoo-ah.” as Sooyoung drinks from the fruit shake),

Sooyoung’s new hobby (“So what is it? You mentioned it the other day but then you fell asleep so you didn’t text me back.” “Right.. sorry about that babe. My new hobby is..... sleeping.”).

Basically, everything and nothing. Just enjoying each other’s presence.

After finishing that amazing food that Sooyoung brought for them in which Jiwoo ate like 1/3 more than her, they’re currently leaning their backs on the couch, the back of their heads comforted by the seat of the couch. Both are still on the floor, laughing about something. “Shit, that was some good food. It’s too bad they’re closing down soon.” Jiwoo says as she’s looking at the ceiling, feeling a bit sad about her favorite sushi place closing down. Sooyoung turns her head to Jiwoo’s direction, before scooting much near her as possible. Jiwoo lifts her head from the couch and naturally leans her head on her date’s shoulder (Sooyoung putting her hand around Jiwoo’s broad shoulder). “That’s ok, Jiwoo. I’ll ask for their number the next time I pass by the place, ok? Maybe they’ll do deliveries.” as she pats her shoulder softly. Jiwoo nods on her shoulders, moving closer to Sooyoung as she moves her head to the space on her neck. Her hands wrapped around Sooyoung’s torso, half hugging her. The taller girl sighs slowly in content, feeling the person she likes the most in her arms. She rests her chin on the top of Jiwoo’s head, smelling Jiwoo’s shampoo that smells of lavender and coconut. (She knows because she had the same shampoo, it was her favorite one.) Jiwoo is clinging to her like a koala, and she feels her breath slowly steadying. She laughs, moving her arm to Jiwoo’s back to give her a one hand back rub. “Are you falling asleep? I can’t tell because I can’t see you.” she asks her gently, smiling as she closes her eyes, feeling very comfortable.

Jiwoo hums a note. “I’m getting sleepy. The food is knocking me out. But I want to continue on with our date.” she sounds like she’s struggling, Sooyoung thoughts. “This is a date. Napping together is a date, it’s real.” Sooyoung tells the other girl. Jiwoo hums another note, kinda sounding like she doesn’t believe Sooyoung. As if to say Sure, Jan. “No but really? I’ve read scientific research about it? It said that our brain releases chemicals that promotes trust.” 

Sooyoung feels her giggle on her neck, and taller girl wraps an arm around Jiwoo’s shoulder again, holding her closer. “Tumblr isn’t scientific research, Soo.” “But I read it on Twitter though?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is making me miss my gf


End file.
